Blackice
by Of-mice-and-cottencandy
Summary: Pitch tells Jack about his love. Jack agrees and they start dating. Would this cause problems with the guardians? Please review and tell me what you think pwease
1. Chapter 1

**Blackice**

**This is a yaoi, guyXguy, Pitch and Jack…Don't like don't read duhhh.. If like please review! RAWWW! Dunno if it's gonna be fluff or smut. **

**Pitch was sat on the wide tree, waiting for the right moment to strike. He loved Jack and today was the day Pitch was going to tell him. ****Jack was with the kid…Jamie, teaching him how to ice-skate. Pitch had loved Jack since he first met him when he was helping the Tooth Fairy save Tooth Palace. Pitch's thoughts were drawn back to reality as he heard the Ice-spirit laugh as he was training Jamie.**

**When it was time for Jaime to go Jack shivered. He'd felt odd when he arrived and he still couldn't shake it. He was wondering what was causing the unusual feeling and this mystery was solved when Pitch landed softly by the boy. "Jack Frost." He chuckled making the white-haired teen jump. "I've been looking for you…" **

**"Why." Jack answered cheekily before sitting on a patch of ice.**

**"We needed to talk." The nightmares voice seemed different…It was husky, deep…Lustful? Jack drew back in surprise and looked at him. Jack felt his heart to a back flip. "What about" Jack stuttered in surprise. "Us…" Pitch answered before looking at the boy's icy, blue eyes "I want you to be my boyfriend" Jack slipped in surprise as his emotions caused a patch of ice and he gasped "What? You want me to be your boyfriend?" Pitch nodded and smiled. When Jack stop and thought about what Pitch had said he realized that's why his heart felt tight. He loved Pitch! Pitch tilted his head waiting for an answer. "Y-yes" Jack stuttered before clearing his throat. "Yes" he said again looking at Pitch a small blush creeping up his pale cheeks. Pitch smiled and laughed joyfully. Jack couldn't help to laugh along with his new boyfriend. **

**Pitch stood, walking towards Jack. Jack stepped towards Pitch and wrapped his arms around the elder's waist. Pitch looked down and nuzzled into Jacks white hair, causing a soft snowfall to happen. Pitch sighed and tensed as a sudden thought struck him. "What about the guardians." Jack jerked in surprise "Oh…Well they should accept us…I love you Pitch." He answered in shock before seeing a hole open up about ten centimeters away. The Easter Bunny had arrived and upon seeing Pitch and Jack tilted his furry head to the side. Shortly North arrived with the other Guardians in the sledge. "Jack…" Bunny's green eyes widened as he saw the nightmare. "What the bloody hell is goin on here." He demanded. "Bunnymund…" Jack started before Pitch cut in, "Bunny…I love Jack." Pitch held his hand out "and I apologize for harming you..." he looked around "all of you." **

**North looked at the scene in surprise and started laughing. "Pitch you were on naughty list for long time. Maybe we wipe clean slate and give you another chance?" Pitch smiled "I'll use my nightmares of good things." Sandy waved his arms gaining Pitch's attention "and my apologies to you to Sandman" Pitch answered in response to Sandy's waving. Jack smiled as the guardians accepted Pitch's rather humble apology. "Jack Frost." Pitch smiled at his boyfriend. "Pitch Black" The white haired teen chuckled "come on lets go home." **

**When they all arrived at the pole. North immediately called a meeting. "We better let Pitch become guardian if he lives here." He started "All in favor of letting Pitch become guardian say aye." North looked around at the other guardians "Aye" said Tooth. "Aye" said Jack smiled and wiggling in enjoyment. A picture of an eye appeared above Sandy's head showing his agreement. "CANDYCANECARROTS" Bunny cried causing everyone to look at him with funny looks. "What?" the Australian questioned twitching his ears. All the other guardians burst out with laughter. "Ah…" Pitch grinned still giggling at Bunny. "You Bunny are silly." Smiled North "Now do you agree for Pitch to become Guardian?" Everyone was looking at Bunny wondering what he was going to stay. Bunny took a deep breath "I can't believe I'm saying this…Aye" he said at last. "HURRAY!" Shouted Jack throwing his arms around Pitch. "Pitch do you solemnly swear that you will watch over the children and protect their hopes, dreams and wishes for the rest of your life?" Pitch smiled around "I do." He answered "Then you are now and forever more a guardian." Everyone cheered in joy and Jack got his first kiss of Pitch. "Mmm icy" Pitch chuckled holding Jack close. "You taste like…Strawberries and cream?" Jack exclaimed in wonder before kissing Pitch to make sure he was right. "Well…" Pitch asked, "Is it Strawberries and Cream?" Jack tasted the elders mouth again and nodded "Yep and Its yummy," Pitch laughed at Jack before taking swooping him up into his arms and carrying him to their room where they lay for hours wrapped in each others arms, not making out, but kissing and laughing. "Pitch" the guardian of fun, asked shyly…"Yes my love" Pitch answered holding his boyfriend close "W-why did you fall in love with me…" Jack whispered. Pitch's chuckle took the young boy by surprise "It was your determination to save your memory and help your friends." He answered to Jacks question. Jack looked confused at first and then smiled as Pitch kissed the boys icy lips. Jack smiled and kissed Pitch back. Jack nestled into his boyfriend's arms. Pitch hugged Jack close to his body. They were both tired and fell asleep locked in each other's embrace…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blackice Chapter 2 (this is dedicated to a friend who help inspire me! Again Yaoi and A little fluff/smut depending on standereds)**

**Later that day the guardians had a meeting to discuss how the children will be protected. Jack and Pitch were sat together, North nodded at them and they waved back. North glanced at Bunny and saw that he wasn't paying attention. He looked again. He looked towards Pitch and Jack whom shrugged slightly.**

"**Jack, you and Pitch will go to cause snow days for the kids." North said and they flew off. When Pitch looked down he saw they were heading towards Jamie's house. "Uhhh Jack…Jamie doesn't believe in me." Pitch stopped floating in mid-air. "Come on love." Jack whispered slyly kissing Pitch and pulling him towards the small boy. "JACK" cried Jamie seeing the white haired teen. "Hey Jamie" Jack laughed pulling Pitch behind him. "Now Jamie can you see only me" Jamie nodded confused "I see only you" he answered finally. "Told ya." Pitch stuck his tongue out at Jack and turned away, only to hear Jamie gasp. "Jack?! Who is that?" Jamie pointed to Pitch in surprise. Jack grabbed Pitch's hand "Jamie this is…" Jack started "Pitch Black!" Jamie finished is shock "what's he doing here?" he asked Jack in surprise. Jack sighed and explained "Jamie, Pitch is my boyfriend. He asked me after you'd gone home after our ice-skating lesson." **

**Pitch blushed slightly as Jack pulled him into a hug and kissed the nightmares soft, tender lips. Jamie gasped in surprise and saw that Jack was serious about developing into a relationship with Pitch…the man who almost destroyed Sandy's dreams…Almost ruined the world and happiness…Him! "Jack…" Jack didn't hear Jamie "JACK!" Jamie shouted and the ice teen looked down keeping his arms around Pitch's waist. "Hey Jamie. What's up?" The frost teen asked the boy who was red when he had saw Jack kiss Pitch. "You're going with a guy who is bad luck?" Jamie said "Yes" Jack simply answered winding his cold fingers between Pitch's dark, pale ones. Jack looked at Jamie and made snow for him. "Here Jamie, get your friends and play in the snow…" Jack flew off with Pitch's fingers entwined in his, causing snow all over the world.**

**When the lovers retuned to the pole North said they can go straight to their room. Jack grabbed a pillow and flung it at Pitch. Pitch ducked under the pillow and lunged towards Jack pining him to the bed. Pitch placed his hands either side of Jacks head kissed his cold, lips. Jack squirmed and kissed him back eagerly. Pitch gently lay on top of Jack and slowly worked his mouth against Jacks neck. Jack moaned and Pitch smiled placing his hands at the small of Jacks back and the over on the back of his neck. Jack gasped as Pitch tugged at the edge of the thin, blue hoodie and pulled it off, reviling the ice-spirits pale, snow-white chest. Pitch bent his head and licked the boys pale stomach. Jack tilted his head back against the pillow that was remaining on the bed. Jack gasped as Pitch left a warm trail of kisses along his chest to his lower body. Pitch smiled looking into the boy's blue eyes and stopped. "Your turn Jackie" Pitch panted, gasped as Jack swung him over his shoulder and ended up on top of Pitch. "First get rid of the gown" Jack said. Pitch used dust and turned the lower half of the gown into trousers and the upper half disappeared. Jack smiled "That's better" he said surveying his prey. Jack looked down at the master of darkness before leaning forward and kissing his lips and started to bite the long, pale neck. Pitch arched his neck giving Jack more room to kiss. Jack slowly made his way down towards the rim of Pitch's dusty trousers and worked his way back up. The ice-teen smiled in satisfaction when Pitch's head hit the pillow and was moaning due to Jack tracing the area around his member with a soft, snowy touch "Jack…" Pitch panted "Save something for tomorrow…" Jack looked at Pitch's golden eyes "Okay" He whispered cuddling into Pitch's familiar curves of the long body.**


End file.
